How charting got them in trouble
by CWprodigy
Summary: How could charts possibly get Teddy and Owen in trouble? Read and find out! Features naughty thoughts,chatty residents, and an established Teddy/Cristina/Owen threesome!


**How charting got them in trouble **

**A/N: Just an idea I came up with after re-watching season six. Established Teddy/Cristina/Owen though their relationship is a secret. Not really meant to be taken seriously and if you don't like threesomes then don't read. But PLEASE don't review and say how much you hate threesomes when I put a warning in the summary and the A/N. **

Teddy and Owen were looking for Cristina because of something as trivial as charting. Teddy told her to do them, Cristina looked for Owen for backup he didn't give her, and she had stormed off. But none of mattered now because there she sat at a nurses' station filling out the charts. They were just about to approach her when Kepner and Karev descended on them. Kepner tried to convince Owen let her assist him in the pit, while Karev attempted to persuade Teddy to let him in on her surgery.

The attendings quickly zoned out however as Cristina reached over the desk to grab another chart. The action caused her chest to poke out and her scrub top to rise up ever so slightly to reveal red lace before disappearing from view. Teddy unknowingly licked her lips and Owen swallowed thickly.

_They would grab her and drag her into an on-call room. Teddy would nibble on the sensitive part of her collarbone eliciting a moan. She would bite on the same spot, not enough to hurt but enough to leave a mark, and then she would kiss it all better… _

Teddy tried to shake these dirty thoughts from her head but she couldn't. She sneaked a peek at Owen and could tell he was having the same amount of trouble as he was.

Owen swallowed thickly for what seemed to be the millionth time since Kepner started talking. Why did Cristina have to be so lustful…sexy…fuckable? It sounded slightly offensive but it was true. She was always a moaning, panting mess when Teddy and Owen got a hold of her. Most people would probably assume she was bossy in bed but that was so untrue. She would be completely submissive to Teddy and Owen's ministrations until she was an incoherent hot mess begging to be fucked.

_They would strip her, taking each item of clothing off slowly and kissing the newly revealed flesh. Cristina would complain that they were torturing her to which they knew they were but would never admit it. They would tweak her nipples and scrap their nails across the hardened mounds. She would beg them to just take her already and they would both be happy to comply._

Cristina tapped her pen to the beat of the music blaring through her headphones completely oblivious to the heated stares being sent her way. She continued to fill out chart after chart in a never ending cycle of slight boredom. She came across one chart that was pretty old and tried to remember the surgery. The resident nibbled on her pen absentmindedly before taking it into her mouth and sucking thoughtfully, unaware of how hot and bothered she was making her lovers.

Both attendings let out a groan of appreciation which the residents in front of them were completely unaware of. They exchanged loaded glances and came to the conclusion that Cristina was torturing them. Maybe she had planned all this. Why were they talking so much? Teddy could understand Kepner or Lexie rambling on for hours but when had Karev become so chatty? Owen could feel his cock straining against his boxers and covertly moved his lab coat to cover it. This was so unfair! They were just charts, nothing to make a fuss about and definitely not something to torture your lovers over.

_Teddy would thrust a finger inside of her wet core probing her wetness and Cristina would buck her hips at the sudden contact. She would add another and Cristina would grind and hump Teddy's fingers never breaking Owen's heated gaze. They would whisper dirty things in her ear, telling her how wet and tight she was. Cristina would respond with needy whimpers and lust filled moans. The dirty blonde attending would feel Cristina's inner walls tighten and she would add a third finger to tease her engorged clit. She would buck and thrash as she felt the first waves of pleasure washed over her. Owen would have to silence her scream with a kiss dominating her mouth with his skilled tongue. She would chant Teddy and Owen's name as she came. Hard. Then Teddy would put her cum coated fingers into Cristina's mouth and the little slut would suck them greedily. _

Jackson approached Cristina with a smile. Lust filled gazes soon turned to ones of jealousy as they saw the way Avery looked at her.

_Once she came down from her high they would tell her she was being punished. Punished for what exactly? Punished for teasing them, for torturing them, for being so damn delicious. They would pick her up and throw her against the wall. Owen would fill her in one stroke. His thrusts would be hard and Cristina would alternate between watching him move in and out of her and watching Teddy touch herself as she took in the scene with hungry eyes. The sounds of skin slapping skin and the heady scent of sex would permeate the room. _

Teddy and Owen's resolve broke at the same time and they rushed over to the nurses' station completely ignoring Jackson's presence. Cristina removed her headphones and was surprised by the intensity of her lovers' gazes. Her attendings looked at her like she was their prey. Their eyes were darker than normal she swore they looked like hungry wolves and she was the rabbit. She smirked at them knowingly and merely raised an amused eyebrow.

"We need a consult. Now." Teddy's voice was raw with sex. They didn't wait for an answer and practically dragged her to the nearest supply closet. The only thing a confused Jackson, Karev and Kepner heard before the door closed was:

"This is what happens when you make me chart."

**A/N: Just a naughty idea that popped into my head. Please rate and review unless it's something negative. Lol jk just R&R. **


End file.
